


What becomes of the broken hearted?

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes living for ever leaves you so alone, angsty, short</p>
            </blockquote>





	What becomes of the broken hearted?

  


Title: What becomes of the broken hearted?  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-15 , adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers - none  
Summary: Sometimes living for ever leaves you so alone, angsty, short – only 330 words  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

A/N Whilst waiting for John to come on one of his radio interviews on Wednesday they played this song and this angsty little number just popped into my head – it’s been a rough week..!  
   
  


What becomes of the broken hearted?

Moonlight cast magical shadows over the bay, ethereal beauty in a world of darkness and pain... Jack looked down from his lofty position to survey the few souls still out at this late hour, well early morning... He sighed deeply...sometimes he hated the nights...sometimes it would be so easy just to step off the edge...to plummet towards the all too brief respite from the agony of surviving everything...everyone...

He closed his eyes, trying in vain to block out the faces of those he’d loved and lost, loved and left before they had to know about him...about his ‘gift’ of immortality – the gift that was an eternal hell as he tried to love...knowing that he would watch them slowly whither and die, leaving him broken and alone...again...and again...

In the end, he’d stopped himself loving at all, cut off from those emotions that made him weak...vulnerable...lonely...so lonely... It was better this way...the Doctor had left him without so much as a backward glance...he could do the same...

So, he concentrated on saving the world ...doing his job...hard and ruthlessly efficient...no messed up emotion to get in the way...and if they said he was a cold-blooded bastard...who cared? No-one...non-one cared and certainly not the man who’d seen more horror than ninety-nine percent of the population put together...it was the curse of the job...it was the only way to protect himself from a guaranteed trip to the asylum...alone was what he did best...

He glanced down...nothing to break his fall...it would be swift...

But that was before...

He turned to look from the balcony, to back inside the hotel room, gazing fondly at the sleeping form of the man he loved with everything he was... 

What becomes of the broken hearted? 

If they’re very, very lucky, they meet someone named Ianto Jones...

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ


End file.
